


The Best Pilot in the Galaxy

by NotesFromSarah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Competition, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Pilots, Post-Canon, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotesFromSarah/pseuds/NotesFromSarah
Summary: Lando accidentally sparks a controversy between Han and Wedge about which one is the better pilot. The only way to resolve it? A race of course. Set post-Return of the Jedi. Drabble collection.
Relationships: Wedge Antilles & Han Solo
Kudos: 3





	1. THE BET

“You wanna put your money where your mouth is, kid?” Han glared at the younger, shorter, black-haired man.

“You’re on.” Wedge glared back.

“This should be fun,” said Lando, leaning back in his chair at the bar. It had been an idle comment on his part, but Han had taken it personally when Lando had suggested that Wedge was probably the best Corellian pilot to have ever lived.

Han had objected, and Wedge had objected to Han’s objection.

“Tomorrow, first thing, you and me.” Han jabbed his finger at Wedge.

“Count on it.” Wedge downed the dregs in his glass.


	2. THE RULES

“No droids, no wookiees, just pure skill.” Lando laid out the ground rules.

“Got it,” said Han and Wedge in unison.

“The race will have three parts: speed, agility and dogfight. Each pilot completely on their own with no outside help.”

The two pilots nodded in agreement.

“Any questions?”

“Yeah,” said Han, “how do I send Wedge’s remains to his next of kin when I absolutely destroy him?”

Wedge glared at Han. “You won’t have to worry about it, buddy, because you’re going down like a third Death Star.”

“Gentlemen, please,” said Lando placatingly, “save your aggression for the race.”


	3. SPEED

"Go!" Lando's voice crackled over the comm.

Thrusters flared and two ships lurched into action. The race was a flat sprint at sub-light speed, a test of pure mechanical ability.

Wedge took the lead, his more sensitive ship reacting to his lightest touch instantly.

Han, however, had a few tricks up his sleeve. The _Falcon_ wasn't out of the race yet. The engine whined as Han flipped switches, then with a jolt he was in front.

Wedge swore as the _Falcon's_ tail came into view. Smashing buttons Wedge tried to regain his spot.

Han let out a whoop, the winner.


	4. AGILITY

Wedge corkscrewed through the tight space, the obstacle coming within meters of his wingtip. The course was a tough one and it was taking every ounce of skill he had to navigate it.

Han frowned, hitting the controls, this wasn't as easy without Chewy. As he just missed an obstacle, an alarm blared. He swore. Maybe he hadn't missed after all.

The final challenge. Wedge threw his ship into a dive before abruptly pitching to the right. Then he rolled into a swerve crossing the finish line.

"Hot damn!" said Lando as he looked at the observation screen. "Wedge won!"


	5. THE STAKES

"So, this is how it'll go," said Lando. "Han will use the _Falcon's_ belly gun and Wedge will use his fixed guns. The winner will land three shots to 'kill' his opponent as recorded by a program. Is this agreeable?"

Han shrugged. "Makes no difference to me, Wedge won't survive the first pass."

Wedge raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? It sounds to me like you want to raise the stakes."

"Raise away."

"Winner shaves the looser's head."

"You're on." Han was going to love shaving the little guy's head.

Lando looked between them. "Well, gentlemen, it's time to fly."


	6. DOGFIGHT

Wedge bit back a curse as his computer registered a second hit. Han was good. He'd hit the _Falcon_ once, but one more pass like that and he'd be a cue ball. Jerking his control stick he spun his fighter around to attack from a different angle.

Han swerved to keep Wedge in his sights. The sprightly fighter was trying to get an angle on him, if he did it would be game over. A spray of laser fire pelted over the _Falcon_ , the computer registered two hits.

The comm crackled. " _Falcon_ , this is Rogue Leader and that's a kill."


	7. ACE

“I just want everyone to remember that I’m the only one who ever shot down Vader.” Han looked at the gathered group of friends and pilots.

Chewy whined.

“And you helped, we all remember that.” Han grimaced.

“Yeah, yeah, and I’m the only one who ever attacked two Death Stars and lived to tell about it.” Wedge wasn’t going to let Han grandstand his way out of this.

“Vader was a Sith, not just some chump.”

Wedge waved at the waiting stool. “To the looser goes the clippers, now sit down.”

Han sat, giving the dirtiest look he could muster.


End file.
